Who Knew?
by GleeBang
Summary: What were Santana and Brittany up to while Rachel and Quinn enjoyed the pool? / Brittana & Faberry. Very mature - as always, read at your own risk. Sequel to 'Wet'.


"Did you see the way Quinn was eye-fucking Berry down there?" Santana smirked as she and Brittany made their way up the stairs.

"She's totally hot for her," Brittany agreed. "You think Rachel would…?"

"Maybe," Santana considered, tipping her head. "I mean, she's a goddamn prude, but Quinn can be… persuasive." Brittany grinned, knowing exactly what she meant.

When Brittany started to close the door to the guest room, Santana stopped her. "What?"

"Well, if Quinn strikes out with Berry, she's going to want to join us," Santana grinned. "And I'd rather not be interrupted when she comes in."

Brittany laughed. She crossed the room and stood at the window facing the backyard, watching Quinn and Rachel in the pool. Rachel was looking increasingly uncomfortable as Quinn drew nearer to her. "Oh my god, Santana, look. Quinn's putting the moves on her."

"Open the window, I want to hear," Santana giggled. Brittany pushed it open as quietly as she could.

"You've never tried it, Rachel?" Quinn's voice floated up to them.

"No! I mean, no. Have you?"

Brittany giggled and Santana, standing behind her, wrapped an arm around her to cup her hand over her mouth. "Ssh, Britt," she whispered hotly in her ear.

Brittany almost pressed her face into the glass when she saw Quinn tangle her hands in the brunette's hair, pulling her down for a sharp kiss. "That's fucking hot," Santana said behind her. "Who knew?"

"_I've_ always thought Rachel was hot," Brittany reminded her. Santana nodded; this was true.

Moments later, Quinn was pulling Rachel's bathing suit away and lowering her head. "Oh my god," Brittany giggled, a breathy note to her voice. Santana reached around her, arm pressing against Brittany's exposed abdomen, and slid a hand down to cup her sex.

"Baby, you're so wet," Santana murmured in her ear. Brittany moaned, shoving her hips forward to press herself into Santana's hand.

Santana whirled Brittany around in her arms, pushing Brittany into the wall, and dipped her mouth to hers. Brittany opened her lips readily and sighed when Santana thrust her tongue into her mouth insistently.

"You know it's been four days since we've done this?" Brittany said around Santana's lips. She pushed herself off the wall for a moment, undoing the clasp of her strapless bikini top. They both watched the scrap of red fabric fall to the floor.

"Uh huh," Santana said, taking one of Brittany's full tits in each hand. She loved fucking Brittany for a lot of reasons, but her tits were probably number one. Big, juicy, and perfectly round, they bounced everywhere the girl went and perked up at the slightest touch. "You been thinking about me?"

"Yes," Brittany moaned as Santana leaned forward, sucking one of her tits into her mouth. She released it with a _pop_, watching as it bounced back into place. "Every night… I touch myself and I think about you and Quinn…"

Santana almost growled then, lifting her arms so that Brittany could pull her purple bikini top off. She pushed Brittany back harder into the wall, letting their tits bounce together in the middle as she plundered Brittany's mouth with her tongue.

Soon, Santana sank to her knees and hooked her fingers inside Brittany's bikini bottom, dragging it to the floor. Brittany stepped out of it and let Santana push her thighs apart, hiking one foot up so it rested on the windowsill.

Brittany cried out when she felt Santana's tongue wandering around her entrance, tormenting her mercilessly. She threw her head back against the wall and grabbed hold of the window curtains.

"_Santana,_" she whined. "Stop teasing me."

Brittany actually felt her smile against her pussy, teeth grazing her clit, and she cried out. She shrieked lightly when Santana shoved two rough fingers inside of her, pumping hard.

Then Santana's whole mouth covered her clit. "_Oh_," Brittany wailed. "Oh – oh – _oh_!" Santana, feeling a hot sticky wetness start to coat her lips, sucked as hard as she could on Brittany's clit. "_Oh!"_

Brittany came hard and fast, almost yanking the curtains down off the wall as she moaned. Her hips bucked against Santana, fucking her mouth as best she could, while Santana lay her tongue flat against Brittany and watched her ride it out.

"Oh my god, Santana," Brittany giggled when she finally came down off her high. "Fuck." She slid down the wall, breathing heavy. Her tits heaved.

An idea sparked into Santana's mind. "Does Quinn still have that strap-on we bought her last year?"

"I don't know," Brittany said, thinking. "I could go see."

"Go see," Santana murmured, and slapped her ass on the way out. Brittany squealed, loving it.

Brittany searched Quinn's room, checking the drawer where Quinn kept her vibrator and under the bed, before finally finding it buried in her closet. She slipped it on, squirming in pleasure when the inset brushed against her swollen clit, and skipped back to the guest room.

"Found it," she said.

Santana groaned at the sight of Brittany, the long, thick dildo strapped on to her. "Fuck me," she breathed.

Brittany smiled devilishly at her and climbed onto the bed, motioning for her to join her. Santana stepped closer and Brittany pulled her bikini bottoms off with a grin.

Santana went to lay down, but Brittany stopped her.

"On your knees," Brittany whispered, and Santana smirked. She knelt in front of Brittany, lowering her hands to the mattress and waiting.

Brittany was nearly salivating at the sight of Santana's glistening sex. She bent her head and look a long lick up the other girl's slit, savouring the taste.

Then she ran the head of the strap-on up the same path, coating it in Santana's juices. Santana groaned. "And you tell _me_ to stop teasing," she grumbled.

Brittany laughed and, without warning, rammed into Santana. "_Fuck_," Santana ground out, pressing herself as close to Brittany as possible, taking the long cock to the hilt. Brittany settled her hands on Santana's hips, holding her steady as she pulled all the way out before brutally driving back in. "_Fuck!_"

Santana was almost seeing stars by the time Brittany withdrew again, smacking Santana's ass hard as she did so. Maybe that was why she didn't notice at first that Quinn was standing in the doorway in nothing but her bikini bottom, biting her lip as she watched them go at it. Santana felt herself getting wetter just looking at the girl and her soft, perfectly round tits. Quinn noticed her staring, and Santana watched her lick her lips.

"Quinn!" Brittany said happily, letting the big plastic cock hover at Santana's entrance. She grumbled in annoyance, so Brittany rammed her once more before turning back to Quinn. "Wanna join us?"

"Well," Quinn said. She stepped aside to reveal Rachel Berry, clad only in a skimpy towel. Santana almost moaned at the way her tits swelled over the top of the towel, struggling to break free.

"Actually, we were hoping you could help us."


End file.
